Destined to Be
by jacoblover28
Summary: Karrista Black. What more can you say? When life takes an unexpected turn for the worst, she moves to La Push to live with her cousin Jacob. Here she meets a certain werewolf who finally makes her feel at home. A story of romance, tragedy, and hope
1. Chapter 1

So here I was, awkwardly standing in the Port Angeles Airport as I awaited the arrival of my new family. Where I used to live was iconically known for the wind. Chicago, Illinois. I wouldn't have it any other way really. When I was younger and life was simpler, my mother taught me that no matter where I was in the world, as long as I had someone who loved me, I would be home. I guess you could say that's why I was leaving the superior wind for the drowsy rain that was destined to be my new life. No one loved me anymore, so I had no home.

One of the staff at the airport had come and asked if I was okay. _Why would they only ask me that question? _I ask myself. But I soon realize I have been standing in the same spot for a little over an hour. _I guess I should move. _An middle-aged woman offers me the seat beside her and I greedily take it. "Thank you." I say, only hoping that she wouldn't strike up a conversation.

"Where are you heading young lady?" I groan, clearly frustrated to anyone who can see past their own nose. I decide to be somewhat pleasant and plaster on a fake smile, in hopes to not upset the aging woman.

"Oh, I'm going to stay with my cousins." _Keep it short and simple, maybe she will get the hint I'm not in the mood to talk. _I quickly re-adjust my body to signal the conversation is over. And once again she doesn't catch on.

"Oh, deary that's wonderful! Well my name is Sue Clearwater, but call me Sue. I'm waiting for the big lug I call my son to get off the next flight. What's your name?" _She seems to have a good heart. Might as well be friendly. _I weigh the pros and cons in my head to continue the conversation. Sue is looking at me expectantly and I quickly pick up that I haven't answered her question.

"Sorry, I just get a little caught up with all that's going on in my head sometimes. My name is Karrista Black." She chuckles a soft, comforting tune and I suddenly feel almost welcome. _Strange_. _I haven't felt welcome for two months. Not even with my friends._

" Oh my! Are you by any chance related to Billy and Jacob Black?" _How does she know my uncle and cousin? _She immediately realizes my discomfort and explains.

"La Push is a very small town where everyone knows everyone's business. And besides, my family and I live just down the street from the Blacks. It's so close it's walking distance." She chuckles to herself like someone had just told her a joke. "Well everything in La Push is walking distance." She continues to laugh and I decide to join in. _What the heck ey?_

"That small huh? And to answer your question, yes. Billy is my uncle, and Jacob is my cousin." Even though Sue is a stranger, I feel like I have known her for years. This is an odd feeling for me.

"Oh I'm so Glad! They have been talking non-stop about you coming to live with them."_ Well I'm glad someone is looking forward to my arrival for once._ I thought to myself dismally. She is still talking so I figure I should pay attention. "I swear, you'd think they were a couple of old women. But may I ask, why you are moving in with them?"

Uh-oh. I immediately begin to feel claustrophobic. I clutch my stomach in hopes that I won't blow chunks all over the airport linoleum. _Why does everyone have to ask. _I state more than ask myself. Sue looks horrified as she looks at my now pale face.

"I, I... mean, are you excited to move here?" _Good choice._ I think to myself.

I was about to answer, when an extremely attractive man, or is he just a boy? Well anyway, he merely takes six strides over to us, and Sue squeals like a little girl who just found out she gets ice cream. _Damn. He has to be 6'4 at least. And muscular. Oh god, stop drooling! He's tan too. Good lord._

"...living with her Uncle Billy and cousin Jake from now on." I quickly come to realize Sue was introducing me to her...son?

"Holy mother of god." I mutter to myself as I look him up and down. But as soon as the words slipped out, he looks over to me with a smirk. Like he heard me. _That's impossible. I barely even heard me. _I think to myself as I feel my infamous blush rise to my cheeks.

"Hello, I'm Seth. Sue's son." His deep voice ringing in my ears. I offer a quick smile and a short hello, as Sue pulls him back into enthusiastic conversation. I take his distraction, and let my eyes roam his body. He is extremely tall and built. Like he takes steroids. Ill have to tell him about my conclusion later. My eyes move up to his face, and I'm stunned with what I see. Even though his features are very angular and masculin, there is still a child-like essence about him. Soft around the edges, almost.

"Dear?" I am pulled out of my ogling by Sue trying to get my attention. "Are you waiting for your uncle?"

"Uh, yeah. He was supposed to be here about two and a half hours ago... I hope everything is okay." I quietly mutter the last part to myself. I truly am worried. _What would make him this late?_ I am pulled out of my thoughts by a deep baritone voice.

"Well we can give you a lift if you like. I'm sure everything is alright. Billy is sometimes a bit scatterbrained." He chuckles deeply as he awaits my answer.

"Oh no thank you. I couldn't ask you to do that. I can just take a shuttle or a bus. Really, it's fine. I don't want to impose." _Why are they being so generous?_

This time Sue is the one to talk. "Karrista, don't be silly. We are practically family after all." I feel like I am her child. I feel... cared about. Seth opens his mouth to say something, but is cut off by me accepting.

We all make our way over to the baggage claim, and we split up. Seth and Sue go over to his, and I walk to mine. Before I know it, I see a dark russet hand jet out of no where and grab my bags. I look up ready to put my martial art skills to the test, when I come face to face with Seth. Proudly wearing a goofy grin. I smirk and say "You may come in handy." As I run my finger lightly down his chest.

I look behind me, and see Seth still standing in the exact spot I left him in. I try to hold in a laugh as I catch up with Sue. _Boys. Show em' a little cleavage, and they are putty in your hands. _He quickly regains himself and walks up to me. I look over to see him not only carrying my two bags, but also his. _Holy hell! This guy is strong! _As he notices my staring, he gives me a knowing smirk. Like it happens all the time.

I can see myself liking it here in the ever gray and rainy La Push Washington.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I quickly shuffled into the backseat of the Clearwater's little suburban, hoping not to attract attention to myself. As Sue and Seth carried on their conversation from earlier in the airport, I thought back to my past. _Why had this happened to me? I did nothing wrong. _Or at least I thought so. According to someone who I can't even think about right now without throwing up, I brought it on myself. I was too tempting.

I don't see why. I'm averagely plain. My natural honey blonde hair never does what I want it to. I'm too short to get noticed by any guys. My skin is surprisingly pale, and I have naturally pink cheeks. The only semi-interesting thing about me is my eyes. They are a pretty emerald green with flecks of hazel, rimmed with long naturally curling eye lashes. I don't see how I am related to Uncle Billy and Jacob. I look nothing like them. I take after more of my... mother. Which is a blessing and a curse if you ask me.

I'm pulled back into reality by Seth shaking shoulder. "Hey Karrista, we are at my house cause neither Billy nor Jake are home, so your gonna crash here k?" _Sleep. That sounds nice. Who cares if I just met them 4 hours ago. _I threw all my worries out the window as I took in the scenery around me. _It's just like a movie._ I couldn't help but just stand and gape at the eerily safe looking forest right in front of me. I've never been one to scare easily, so I was at peace with the idea that these dense forests were all that surrounded the area. In fact, I felt comforted. Like no matter what, I would be safe.

"Karrista? Hello?" Seth was waving a hand in front of my face trying to re-gain my attention.

"Sorry, ya that sounds good. I'm fucked. And by the way, if we are going to be friends, you need to know I space out occasionally. Well a lot really." He was looking at me in a strange accepting kind of way.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"You." Was his simple answer. I giggled as I felt my face heat up with the unwanted added color.

He led me into the house carrying both of our bags with ease, and set them down in front of the door. I looked around the house with a new found respect. These people were good. Truly and deeply _good._ I realized with little to no thought, that this is where I belong. Everything that the Clearwaters did, oozed love and acceptance.

"Am I really that boring that you have to day dream when I talk all the time?" Seth asked trying to hold down a laugh. And failing I might add.

I looked down bashfully and muttered a soft sorry. It was then I decided I wanted to have a little fun with Seth. 

"Hey Seth?..." I asked in what I hoped was a fun and flirty tone. He looked up from the game seeing as he was now seated on the couch. He still didn't make any effort to move. He playfully cocked an eyebrow silently asking what it was I needed. _This will be fun._ I thought mysteriously. _I'm in the mood for some Keeping Up With The Kardashians. _

I sashayed my way over to stand directly in between in legs. Even with him sitting down he was just as tall as me. He looked surprised, and a little apprehensive. I smirked in what I hoped was a sexy way, and leaned in close to his ear. I quickly noticed that the remote was almost smashed next to his hip, in hopes I wouldn't take it. Good thing he didn't know what I was planning.

"Seth..." I breathed in a raspy tone, letting my hot breath send shivers down his neck and spine. As if on cue, a shudder rippled through his body. _Perfect._

"Uh-huh...?" he answered almost as if he was out of breath. I placed a soft open-mouthed kiss just below his ear. And again, he shuddered from pleasure.

"Whatcha watchin?" I asked continuing to kiss along the length of his massive neck.

"The uh, t..the game?" He stated it more like a question, and in stutters. _Right where I want him_. Now just one more thing... I let my teeth graze his earlobe and gently bit down uttering a soft and gentle "Not anymore..."

He responded with a "Whaaa?" It was then that I snatched the remote away and quickly stuffed it down my shirt. There was no way a gentleman like Seth would reach for it. And to my pleasure I was right. He looked at me for a long moment, amusement showing clearly in his deep brown eyes. I smiled innocently and said a quick "You wouldn't have given it to me if I just asked."

With that being said, I flipped to my show and snuggled into the soft cushioned reclining chair. _Ah. This is nice. _After about an hour and a half of the Kardashians, I started to feel sleepy. It was past 12. Sue went to sleep about 45 minutes ago, telling us to behave and with a goodnight kiss to each of our cheeks. Which I was surprised by, but relaxed when I understood it's what mothers do. Seeing as I wouldn't know.

"Seth? Where am I sleeping?" I really didn't care, as long as I found my bed for the night soon.

"My bed." He responded without missing a beat. _Would we be...?_

Almost as if he could tell what I was thinking, he quickly backtracked and added "Don't worry your pretty little head of yours, I'm sleeping on the couch." I instantly felt bad. I was taking his bed away and forcing him to sleep on a couch where a foot of him hung off.

"No, no, no, no, and no. Not gonna happen. I'm not taking an innocent boy's bed away from him. I'm 17 and I've slept on a couch before. Either you are sleeping on your bed and me on the couch, or you on the couch and me on the floor. Take your pick." I made my point all in one breath. _Impressive. _I thought to myself.

Seth just kept looking at me like I had snakes for a head. It's almost like no girl has ever stood up to him before. _Well that changed the minute we met. _I stood there with my hands on my hips, awaiting his answer. Apparently, I would have to push it out of him.

"Seeeeettttthhhhhhhh...?" I drawled out his name for 10 seconds until he decided to stop me and state his opinion.

"Oh shut up and take the bed!" _Woah! Boy doesn't know who he's messing with._

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I SAID NO!"

"I SAID YES!"

By this point we were practically screaming at each other. Nose to chest. So loud even, that Sue had to come break us up. She came decked out in a long fuzzy pink robe, penguin pajama pants, a University of Washington t-shirt, four sizes to large, and her hair half in curlers. It took all that I had not to laugh in her face. Because after all, she is letting me stay in her house tonight. Don't bite the hand that feeds you ay?

The expression of her face on the other hand, was that of, well, a raging middle-aged woman who you just woke up in the middle of the night because two people both didn't want to sleep in one person's bed. To say I was scared shit-less, would be an understatement.

"Both of you shut up! Now since neither of you can seem to decide on who gets the bed, you're both sleeping on the floor!" I heard her mutter something along the lines of "Who do they think they are? Waking me from my much needed beauty sleep."

With me and Seth not moving an inch, until we were absolutely positive Sue had gone to sleep, I couldn't help but like Sue even more. She has the guts to stand up for herself and take charge. I liked that.

So you can see why Seth's sneaking up on me would scare the shit of me, seeing I was so far gone in that little head of mine.

"Ah god you idiot! You almost made me cream myself!" I yell-whispered to my new found best friend. He didn't know it yet, but I would make sure he knew we were on the same page.

"Ha ha ha ha ha oh sorry Reese! It was just too good." I smiled at him showing that he was forgiven.

"So... Reese huh? My new nick-name? I like it." And I did like it. It was a lot easier to say then _Karrista._

He suddenly seemed a little nervous that he gave me a nickname. I wondered why.

"Hey Seth?" He looked down at me, seeing he was over a foot taller than me. I literally had to crane my neck way up to be able to see him. "Your my best friend. Did you know that? I like you a lot, and we are going to best friends until we die." I told him truthfully.

The nervousness was completely gone now. All that was left was pure happiness. He suddenly bent down, and picked me up into the tightest bear hug I've ever had. Since he's so tall, my feet were a good foot off the ground. Just dangling. Like loose noodles.

"Reese, your my best friend too." Was all he whispered in my ear, still holding on to me. I smiled into his neck and wrapped my arms tighter around his neck, and brought my legs up and around his waist. And to anybody else this would have felt sexual, and awkward. But, with Seth I was completely comfortable. He was like my brother, and I knew he felt like I was his sister.

After a good five minutes of just hugging, he finally set me down. He was smiling so big it looked like his cheeks were in pain. I couldn't help by smile hugely when I was around him.

Before I even knew what was happening, he was out of the room, and back with an armful of pillows and a pile of blankets. I raised an eyebrow silently questioning what he was up to. All he did was laugh.

So naturally, without him answering me, I grew frustrated.

"Seth?" He looked up from getting tape from a drawer in the kitchen. "What in the hell are you doing?"

He smirked, and said two little words that brought me back to my younger years. The easier ones.

"A fort." I was instantly excited. I started to help him get chairs and tall objects to put the sheets on to, to make the ceiling.

An hour later, shelves made out of boxes filled with food, a lamp, decorations, pillows, and blankets were what inhabited our giant ass fort. I am not kidding when I say it was humongous. It filled the entire family room, and half the entryway into the kitchen. The sheets covered the top and came all the way down the sides. Giving it a private homey type feel to it.

Inside the fort, was enough room for 5 fat men to sleep comfortably. We had all we needed. Well not a bathroom, but we can't go ripping that our of the floor now can we? After all of our hard work, it was now past two. _I'm fucked._

"Hey Seth." He looked over at me, waiting for me to continue. "I'm fucked." He laughed a deep genuine laugh. I smiled.

"Okay, well good night then Reese. I'm really glad we met and became best friends today." He smiled a happy, kind smile.

"I am too Seth. I feel like a kid again with you. It's so easy to forget my...problems...when I'm around you. I'll see you in the morning."

He turned off the light, and not even two minutes later, he was snoring. I smiled as I brushed the hair out of his face. I lay back, and for once, I felt like I belong. _Goodnight best friend._ I mentally added before I drifted off into welcomed unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mmmm... shut up..." I woke way too early, to way too many voices. Loud voices. One of which was Seth's, seeing as he was not beside me in our home-made fort. I heard laughing in the kitchen and went to investigate. There, sitting at the kitchen table were four humongously attractive men. Not including Seth. They all turned to look who was walking in, when they found me, stopped mid-step due to surprise and embarrassment. Every single one, looked me up and down. I suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. I looked down to find myself in my pajamas. Which only consisted of a black tank top two sizes too small, and spanks.

_Well perfect. First impression, and they think I'm a whore. Way to go Reese. _Seth cleared his throat uncomfortably, seeing as they were obviously checking me out. I blushed and walked over to Seth, kissing him on the cheek and muttering a quick "good morning." I then made my way over to Sue who was busy making breakfast. She hadn't even noticed our little exchange. I tapped her on her shoulder, and when she turned around I gave her a warm hug.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay the night. I really appreciate it. Hopefully I can get settled at Uncle Billy's house sometime today so I can be out of your hair." I chuckled to try and lighten the tense atmosphere.

"Oh hush up darling. We only met you yesterday, but I feel you are already apart of the family." She gave a comforting smile and hit me on the ass playfully as I walked away.

"Eeep!" Okay, my cheeks are now permenently red. _Great._ "Sue!" I complained like a little child. All she responded with was a chuckle.

I made my way over to the table occupied by the giants, and sat on Seth's lap, seeing as there were no more chairs.

I turned to Seth and said "You just gonna sit there and make me guess who these people are?"

He laughed and said "I guess not." He started to point to each of the men and say their name. I decided to have a little fun. After each name he said I gave them a kiss on their cheek.

"Paul." Kiss.

"Embry." Kiss.

"Jake." Kiss.

"Woah! Stop! Jake my cousin Jake?" I tried to control my volume but I was too excited. This was the first time I'd seen him in a little over 10 years. I didn't even wait for an answer before I threw myself at him. I hugged him like there was no tomorrow. He laughed a deep throaty laugh and pulled me back.

"Hey cuz! Still short I see." He thought he was funny. I would let it slide. I nicely patted the top of his head before I smacked the back of it.

"What the fuck Karrista!" He yelled annoyed but amused.

"Language!" Sue interrupted with a stern yet motherly voice.

"Where the hell were you last night! You never picked me up from the airport! I waited two and a half hours. Then good ol' Sethy here decides to actually be a decent human being and offers me a ride to your house. But guess what! When we got there, you weren't there either! I had to crash at Seth's. But it's okay now because we are best friends now and we made a fort." I started my little rant angrily, but soon it tranformed to happy because I was talking about Seth.

All of the boys looked at me in awe, and I merely smiled. All Jake said was a measly "Sorry. I got caught up." I mean what the hell?

"OH!" everyone turned to look at my little outburst. "I still haven't met _you._" The moment our eyes locked. I was gone. This man was absolutely gorgeous. I could tell he was tall, but man he had to be at least 6'6. His hair was the blackest black I've ever seen. It came just below his ears and flipped out a little. I wanted to run my fingers through it. His eyes. Oh lord _his eyes_, deep pools of the darkest blue anyone can imagine. They held mine as I continued to stare. I took in the rest of his features as well. His lips looked so inviting and plump. _I want to kiss you until you can't breath right. _His face, his beautiful face was sharp and angular. Mesmerizing. His body was extremely musceled, not body builder, but massive. The russet skin that belonged to him, seemed to glow. I reached his eyes again and they held so much emotion. Happiness, acceptance, commitment, confusion, and the emotion that surprised me the most, love. I'm almost positive my eyes mirrored his.

I felt this indescribable pull towards him. Almost as if someone was forceably pushing me to him. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. And he couldn't seem to either. I felt that if I walked away from him, I would literally shatter into a million pieces. I _needed_ him.

I finally began to regain my mind. I looked around the room to see happy and confused faces all around. Sue was literally jumping up and down from excitement. _That's odd._ I thought. Seth on the other hand, had a mixture of anger and despair written all across his face. _I wonder whats with him._

Before I knew it, my mystery man was in front of me. Staring at me with such admiration. Almost as if, this is so cliché, but almost as if he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I craned my neck up, he was over a foot and a half taller then me, so it was quite difficult. Suddenly he spoke.

"Hello. My name is Jared." His voice was so deep and husky. It made me want to melt into him.

I tried to smile my best smile and said "Hi, I'm Karrista." And again we were back to admiring each other. I don't know for how long but, Paul, I think it was, hit him in the back. He jumped, startled and started to say something, but nothing came out. In the end, he looked similar to a gaping fish. I giggled and he relaxed into a smile. A smile I made sure I would see him in again.

It looked like he thought of something then, but didn't say anything. I bit my lip in nervousness, and raised an eyebrow. Silently asking him what he was thinking. He let out a deep breath, and it looked like he was trying to reassure himself of something. But finally, he asked something that surprised me completely.

"Where's my kiss?" I think my jaw pretty much hit the floor. Oh how I would love to kiss him. I made a mental not to close my mouth. I smirked playfully at him, and stood up on my very very tip toes, and planted a soft, gentle, open-mouthed kiss on his delicious cheek.

I stepped down to my normal height and asked "All better?" With a little bit of amusement dripping in my voice.

"Now that I met you." I thought he was kidding, but when I looked into his eyes, I could tell he was completely serious. I smiled and added "I'm doing pretty spectacular too." I heard a loud laugh coming from Jake as he ruined my and Jared's moment. I heard a deep rumble in Jared's chest. Almost like...

"Jared, did you just _growl?_" I choked out between fits of giggles. He turned back to me, and almost as if that whole little exchange between him and Jake never happened. He simply smiled and continued looking at me.

"Okay!" Sue finally cut in. "Lets all of us go to the store. I need help carrying things." All of the boys seemed to groan.

"Ya, hang on. Let me change real quick." I said truly thinking I was going.

"No dear. You and Jared are going to stay here and... clean Seth's room. Okay? Okay. See you dears later." Before I could even utter one word, she was out the door pushing Jake, Seth and Paul in front of her.

Jared and I were still standing in the same exact spot as we were when we had our moment. Only a foot apart, and staring at each other. I stepped back, hating myself for it. But it was too awkward to stand like that too long.

"So uhh," I was biting my lip as I was speaking, so it came out a little muffled. "What do you want to do now? We could watch the television?" I know it was lame, but its' all I could come up with.

Jared chuckled and agreed. Surprising me, he took hold of my hand and led me to the family room. Before I could stop myself I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Holy fuck! Your hot!" I realized how dumb that sounded and smacked myself with the hand that wasn't being occupied by Jared's hand. But seriously, his hand must have been more than 100 degrees. It was literally burning.

He smirked at me. _Cocky jack-ass. _I thought, but god, it was sexy.

I quickly backtracked. "You know what I mean." I smacked him playfully on the arm. "Your hand. It's burning. Are you okay?" I gently put my hand to his forehead and felt it. It was on fire!

"Holy mother of all that is holy! Your burning up!" I then slid my hand down to his cheek. It was equally warm. If not warmer. While I was panicking in my head, his extremely large hand covered my tiny one that was resting on his cheek.

"It's okay. I'm fine." He tried to reassure me. It wasn't working.

"No, no! Your not! Your burning! We have to get you to the hospital. You need to be checked out." I was now I full panic mode. Not even registering is calloused thumb gently rubbing my cheek.

"I'm truly fine Karrista." The way he said my name... it rolled of his tongue. Dripping velvet. _Okay. Not now! Worry about his health!_

"I can't loose you." I muttered mostly to myself. But he obviously heard. I was struck by how true those words were. I couldn't loose him. _Ever. _ I would die. I wouldn't be able to survive.

He now sympethetically looked down at me, with love pouring out of his eyes as he said "I'm not going anywhere." I almost melted into the floor. "I just run hotter than normal. It's a quileute thing. All the guys do." Okay. Okay. I can deal with that.

"Are you absolutely positive?" I had to be 100% sure he was fine.

"Yes." I let out a breath I hadn't know I was holding in.

I smiled letting him know my freak out was over.

"Okay well if you are done worrying about my health, can we continue on walking to the family room?" He asked his voice filled with amusement. I looked around and realized I had stopped us in the middle of the hallway. _Oh._

"Well if you really wanna..." I re-grabbed his hand and let him guide me to the family room. He stopped short when he saw mine and Seth's fort. I laughed and went on to explain everything in great detail about how it came to be.

I decided that I would show him the inside, and we could watch television from inside the fort.

"Want to look inside?" I asked sweetly. He practically threw me inside he was so excited. I laughed loudly at his crazy antics.

"I haven't been inside a fort since I was 8... this is so cool!" he didn't know how happy that last statement made me. I guess I was happy he liked my work.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." I said smiling. He looked at me in awe before quickly snapping out of it. "Do you want to watch television?" I asked thoughtfully?

"Only if you come sit by me." I laughed but nodded as I got the remote and went to sit on the couch next to him. (The fort was so big we were able to put the couch inside of it.) I was barely even sitting down when he pulled me close to his chest. I immediately snuggled into his warmth and rested my head back on his chest next to his neck . We were sitting the type of way where his legs were open and I lay in between them. He wrapped his big strong arms around my waist. And I've never felt happier than I have at this moment. Not only happy, but_ safe. _I haven't felt safe for two months.

I tilted my head back to look at him. To my surprise, he was looking at me. I giggled and kissed his jaw. Jared instantly broke out into a full on grin. Teeth and everything. Man, his teeth contrasted so well with his russet skin tone.

"You are so gorgeous." That startled me. We had been sitting in comfortable silence watching That 70's show for about 10 minutes.

I blushed of course, "You are pretty gorgeous yourself." I spoke low and with meaning.

I took this distraction, as a time to steal the remote from his side. I reached around, he probably thought I was trying to hug him, and swiftly snatched it away. With that I jumped up, laughing evilly. "Muahahahahha!" I sounded slightly hysteric, but hey, who cares. "I have the remote!" I was laughing and taunting it in front of his face. Out of no where, he jumped up, and started chasing me.

"Not for long!" And with that, he was chasing me around the house almost grabbing me three times, until I got too tired I had to slow down. He greedily took this to his advantage, wrapped his arm around my waist, and we tumbled to the floor. Him on top of me with our chests touching. _Holy mother of god. I'm turned on. Oh, and apparently, so his he._ I gave him my best innocent little girl smile, hoping to be let off the hook.

He pushed my hands up above my head, and leaned in. T_his is so hot._ I couldn't help but think. My heart was beating a mile a minute, and just when our lips were about to touch, he leans to my ear and whispers "Now I have the remote." And with that, he runs back to the fort. So I sit there, thinking about what just happened. I am still in the same exact spot on the floor, when I hear Jared yell from the family room tauntingly

"Oh, how nice it is to be able and control the T.V. I'm so happy I have the remote." I could practically hear the smile in his voice. I smile to myself. _That cheeky bastard. _I have got a lot of work cut out for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I decide to let Jared off the hook for stealing the remote. There's just something about him, I can't stay mad at him. I heave myself up off the floor and slowly walk into the family room containing Seth and my fort. I make a pit stop to the mirror in the hallway, and check out my reflection. _Uh god. Do my cheeks have to be permanently pink? _I sigh frustrated with myself. I gently wipe under both of my eyes removing any traces of smudged eyeliner and fallen eyeshadow. Which is quite a task, considering I wear my eye make-up pretty thickly. You have to if your me. Without it, I look like a 12 year old boy with long hair.

"Have you died?" Came Jared's oddly worried voice. Like he actually thought I might be hurt. _Cute. _I smile to myself and give myself a quick once-over. I hurriedly flip my hair to make it more voluminous and bouncy.

"Don't flip a bitch. I'm coming." And with my sly comment made, I saunter towards the sexy man waiting in my fort.

I slowly crawl in, and make my way directly towards Jared sitting on the couch. He pulls me close to his side, and I bask in the comforting warmth of his skin. It just seems to radiate off of him.

"So." I start lamely. I'm never a good conversation starter.

"So... how are you liking it in the amazing La Push so far?" He asks. He sounds truly interested.

"Well I've only been here a little over a day now," By now, I am looking straight into his delicious pools of dark blue he calls eyes. "but I think I like what I see." I end with a flirty smile.

He seems shocked by my bluntness, but quickly covers it up by smiling.

"Well I'm glad you moved here. Can I ask why you did?" O_h god. _I can't understand why everyone just has to ask me that question. Before I knew it, there was a single tear sliding down my cheek. I didn't even notice until Jared was wiping the tear away with his calloused but soft thumb. He took my face in his hands, gently forcing me to look at him.

"I...I can't talk about it right now." He looks hurt so I try and explain as fast as possible. "It...It's just that I've had some things happen that, if I try and explain so soon to you right now, I'll end up curled up in a ball on the floor in absolute hysterics. Guaranteed." I finish upset with myself that I can't explain to the man who makes me feel so spectacular.

His face now takes on one of understanding. "It's alright Reese. Really. You can tell me on your own time. Or not even at all if you want. I just want you to be safe and happy." His tone was so serious, that I had no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't push me to do anything I didn't want to. I felt elated. I sighed in utter relief as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He almost immediately wrapped his arms around my waist and crushed me to him. _God. This feels so good._ I shivered in pleasure as he starts to draw lazy circles on my back to calm me.

I turn my head a little to the right and whisper in his ear "Thank you." And gently kiss just under his ear. He shudders in pleasure, and I'm certain he can feel my smile on his neck. This hug felt nothing like Seth's. Seth's was brotherly. This was...not. I could feel the happiness emanating from him. This hug was sweet, and comforting, and only a little sexual. But there was no awkwardness. It was like I had known him my whole life. _This is how every relationship should be. _As soon as I thought it, I scolded myself. I just met him two hours ago for fucks sake. _I wish we were in a relationship._ Ah! Again with the thoughts!

I pulled back from our amazing hug, and we were both smiling like idiots. My little episode completely forgotten. I patted him on the head and we continued our conversation from earlier. Only not going back to the previous topic.

Soon enough, we were firing questions at each other like there was no tomorrow. He started.

"Favorite color?"

"Dark blue." I didn't hesitate. But as soon as I said it, I blushed. Only I would say the color of his eyes. _Idiot. _I mentally punished myself.

"Really? Mine is emerald with a little bit of hazel." And after he said that, my face looked like a tomato. _My eyes. _I thought. I coughed to break up the awkwardness.

"Favorite song?" He didn't waste any time did he?

"That's easy. It's Your Love by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. Yours?"

"Hmmm..." He drawled out as if he were asked what the square root of 1,459 was. "I'd have to say Lean On Me, by some guy I can't remember." He looked nervous, like I wouldn't approve of his song choice. I smiled. _He's just too adorable._

"I thinks it's Bill Withers. But I probably just completely made that up." I ended with a giggle. "That's also one of my favorites." I added at the end. I look up to see him smiling down at me. I blush and look away.

"Your favorite animal?" It seemed like he was excited for me to answer this one.

I took my time thinking making him sweat. I mentally laughed. "I'd have to say..." By now, it looks as if he's about to jump out of his skin. I decide to give him a break. "Well it used to be a kangaroo, but I don't know, now they just creep me out. I mean who has a pocket where their baby stays? It's just weird. And why do they hop everywhere? Can't they walk?" I finished my little rant about kangaroos, to see him still looking at me expectantly. _oh. I guess I didn't answer._ "Now I like wolves. There's just something about them. Comforting, almost."

As I'm saying this, a massive grin breaks out over his face. It looks as if his cheeks are in physical pain, he's smiling so big.

"Mine too." Was his reply. Just that little thing in common makes me ecstatic. I push his chest playfully and am shocked at how rock hard he his. So naturally, being the idiot I am, I voice my opinion.

"Holy shit! Are you like constantly at the gym?" By now, I am squeezing his bicep with both of my hands. They don't even fit all the way around. He laughs a deep chesty laugh and answers back "Naw, I guess it's just hereditary." I can tell he's not telling the whole truth, but I decide not to push it. I'm still feeling his chest, when my hands travel farther down to his stomach. I lightly run the tips of my fingers over his _8 pack. _Yes I said it right. _8 pack._ I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind.

"Anabolic steroids are really bad for you." He looks at me, his face filled with amusement. I can't help but join in with his laughter. I poke his pecks, and am not surprised when it feels like I'm poking a cement wall.

"Not that this doesn't feel amazing, but how much longer do you think you are going to be groping my chest?" He ends his question with having to forcibly remove my hands from his stomach and hold on to them. Not that I'm complaining, I love his hands. I'm surprised to find, I am not embarrassed. Not even a little.

I gently squeeze his hand and give him a smirk. Just as I was about to say something, I hear Sue's car pull into the driveway. I give Jared an annoyed look, only to see his mirrors mine. _How are they back so soon!_ I asked myself surprised.

"Looks like the guys are home..." He states in a disappointed tone. I shrug, give him a smile, and answer back "I guess we should go help them." I am in the middle of crawling out of the fort when I feel a hand slap my ass. I gasp and look behind me to see a very satisfied look on Jared's face, and a smirk that says he has been waiting to do that for sometime.

Naturally, being me, I won't stand for that. So I make my over to Jared, push my boobs together with my upper arms, and lean in towards his ear. By this point, my chest is positioned just enough that he can see my cleavage. I whisper "Do that again, and Little Jared, will no longer be attached to Bid Jared." I make sure to say it just above a whisper, and a little raspy. I can only feel him nod. So I smile to myself, and give him a quick peck on his cheek before muttering a joyful "Good."

Soon enough, I make my way out of the fort, to see four guys and Sue standing there with smirks on their faces.

Paul, I think it was, decides to speak up. "Your girl has attitude Jared. I like it."

I wink at him, and make sure to sway my hips as I walk towards the kitchen. I notice Sue has followed me in with an all-knowing smile.

I smile back, and start un-loading the groceries.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Okay you guys. If your reading this, then I hope you liked the story so far. I need a few ideas as to what to make happen next. So I'm open to suggestions. **

**Also, since I forgot to say it earlier, I don't own Twilight. The spectaular and amazing Stephanie Meyers does. Although I created Karrista all on my own. Thanks for reading! I'll have the next chapter up soon! READ + REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_*flashback*_

_I sensed him. It's almost like I had an instinct about him. I could tell when he was near. He was about half way up the stairs by now. I bolted out of my warm bed and ran for the door. I expertly locked both of my two locks, and shoved a chair under the handle of the door. I had this procedure down exactly. There was no room for mistake. _

_I knew locking the door wouldn't prevent him from getting in, just extend the period of time I had before he barged in and took over my life. I also knew that this would only make him angrier, but I felt I had to try something. He's now outside my door._

"_Karrista Black! Open this door now dammit!" ugh. Just hearing his voice made me feel impure. The worst part is, no one knew he was doing this to me._

"_I swear! If you don't open this fucking door in three seconds, it's coming down!" 1…2…3. Bang._

_The look his face held, a mixture of evil and joy. Crazed. It made me want to shrivel up and die. _

"_I told you I'd find a waaay." He sung in an eerily dark tone. In an instant he was in front of me. Squeezing my shoulders until I could feel the bruises forming. Before I could even comprehend what was happening, my clothes were being discarded. All the while I took my beatings in silence._

"_Please. Don't. I'm still recovering from last time." I murmured out in barely a whisper. The look he gave me, told I should have just kept my mouth shut. Three hard blows to my cheek and I didn't utter a single other sound. I just took my punishment like a good little girl as he would say._

"_Uh. Uh. Riss, ya. Just like that." He was violently thrusting in and out. Tearing apart my insides. I couldn't even cry for fear of what he would do. His voice made me sick. Rough, from all of his smoking. His face covered is the darkness, I could only make out his eyes. Half closed, with his head rolled back in sick pleasure. _

_His hands were violently making their way across my body. Pausing only to grip my breasts all too tightly. I'd have finger impressions for sure by tomorrow. _

"_Ugh…" his head dropped forward from his release. I kept quiet in hopes it would make him leave sooner. His eyes made their way to my tear filled ones. _

"_Thanks sis. You know just how to please me." I can't even think of him as my brother anymore. From all he's done to me, it would make a serial killer run away screaming from fear. He roughly pulled out me and threw me down onto the bed. I instantly curled up against the wall and wished with all of my heart I would just sink into the fiery depths of hell. Just to get away from my so-called "brother"._

_He didn't even glance at me as he made his way out of my room and out of the house. At least I'm okay for the rest of the night. I thought gingerly as I rested my beat up body against my now cold and used bed. This has been going on for about 7 months. About four times a week. My parents don't know because they think my brother is a gift from god. Someone who can do no wrong in their eyes. I would have run away, to live with someone else, but my father is the absolute nicest man in the world. And he loves me. He cares for me, and protects me from things he is able to know about. He's also going through a hard time, what with my mom having breast cancer. I love my mom, and I'm too scared to leave her because she only has so much time left. I could never tell either one of my parents about my brother repeatedly raping me for 7 months. It's too hard a time to lay such a humongous burden on their already weak shoulders. _

_I heard the door slam. Heavy foot steps on the old and worn staircase. I sensed him. _

_He's coming back. _

I woke from my dream with a cold sweat and tears streaming from my eyes. It's been a re-occurring nightmare ever since I moved to La Push. If only it was just a nightmare. And not my bleak and dreary past.


End file.
